Becoming a Better Person
by Marie.Arts
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a strange connection – he is bitter and dark; she is gracious and bright. They say true love is not real unless it is returned and Draco was determined to prove them wrong."– "I can't protect you forever!" "Please!"
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**Becoming a Better person is going to be a long story- with twists and turns you may never expect. **

**Not fluffy- well maybe a tiny TINY bit. **

**This is going to be a long angsty fic, that will be different from how the seventh book was, voldermort doesn't die in seventh year instead sixth- all will make sense as you read. **

**This is my proper second fic – so don't flame guys!**

**This will have angst and darkness and a whole lot of Dramione. **

**I'd like to say a big thankyou to my Beta, WickedlyAwesomeMe , Seriously- You've helped me so much and I'm looking forward to working with you for the rest of the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER- JK OWNS ALL.**

**Summary**

**Draco and Hermione have a strange connection – he is bitter and dark; she is gracious and bright. They say true love is not real unless it is returned and Draco was determined to prove them wrong."– "I can't protect you forever!" "Please!" **

**Voldermort is dead- what happens when a new evil graces the wizarding world?**

Becoming a Better Person

Chapter 1

Music: Lana Del Rey – Dark Paradise

The room had high ceilings and had a large majestic effect, which depicted the perfect picture of a starry night. The sky almost looked at if it was swirling, similar to the appearance of a black hole. Four large, rectangular tables were lined vertically, while the fifth was horizontally situated in front where the professors and higher authorities sat.

A happy chatter filled the room as the students discussed their holidays. The buzz portrayed exactly the same feeling in everyone- excitement. This buzz however didn't seem to reach two secluded students. They sat on either side of the room on the farthest tables; the first student sitting with a blank expression on his face and one hand in his blonde locks came from a house of snakes. The other sat uncomfortably, her face twisted into a worried frown, came from a long line of lions.

The two students seemed to create a bubble, isolating them from the rest of the wizards. They're gazes were locked; the girl showed worry – anticipating the worse. Although the boy was void of any emotion, there was this certain melancholic aura that seemed to surround his whole form. The girl held a happy glow deep inside, a certain sort of innocence the boy craved; she created a healing salve that could alleviate even his bitterest of wounds, and the boy wanted to say all the right things to make the brunette feel special.

The story begins with the girl, a pretty brunette – her face was pretty but quite unique. She did not have plump lips and doe eyes but instead a curved mouth, good bone structure and large brown eyes. Her hair was wavy and in the sunlight could shine golden. She had a tendency to carry a book around with her everywhere she went. Books were her salvation, giving her a little snippet of sanctuary she could drift off to. Whether it was a book of facts or fairytales, she could relate with it.

She had two best friends; the first brought fame to her. His name was famously known by everyone as "Harry Potter". He was her best friend since she was eleven and they had been through many adventures together. He sat at her left speaking animatedly with another Gryffindor, every so often scooping pea soup into his mouth.

Her second best friend brought laughter. His name was "Ron Weasley". He was the sort of boy that could make a joke out of a bad situation and eat a whole dinner to himself. The girl had this certain affection for the red-headed boy; whether it was brotherly love or infatuation she couldn't put her finger on it.

There was another man in this girls life - Draco Malfoy. She was his solace; it was quite saddening to say that she could not declare the same.

* * *

><p>I sat with my hands intertwined on my lap; I bit my lip every so often. Harry and Ron were both leaning forward, engaged unsurprisingly in a conversation about Quidditch and I was frantically trying to catch the attention of none other than Draco Malfoy. He was resting his handsome face upon his pale hand. His platinum blond hair was ruffled and he seemed to be ignoring the advances of Pansy Parkinson.<p>

I knew it was no use. I knew when he was in one of his moods. Finally, his grey eyes met mine. They were filled with a sort of understanding we both shared. Lifting my chin, I felt as trapped as a field mouse under the shadow of a predatory snake. His stare was chilling. I knew he wanted my company next to him, but he would never admit it. He was too proud.

I noticed him going to change his water into vodka, and I stood from my seat stumbling over to his table. I didn't miss his faint smile of victory at my surrender. Draco then turned to Pansy moving his pale hand back and forth as if to say "make room". A space was reluctantly made between Draco and Pansy, and I sat down on the bench feeling Draco's hand wrap around mine under the table before he ended the contact bringing it back to his grimacing face.

I opened my mouth about to say some meaningless chatter to at least sidetrack Draco's bitter mood, when a shrill voice behind me quickly cried, "Oh Drakie, how was your summer? My Mama said that Narcissa had been ill? Is she much better?"

Pansy looked over me with a haunted look on her face. Her father had been trialled for being related with the Death Eaters and it had taken a toll on her family. I could tell by the dark circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep.

Draco placed one hand on the table slowly. I could see he was gritting his teeth with annoyance. I gripped the bench, waiting for his venomous reply.

"Pansy, do you mind keeping your pug nose out of my business? Merlin, I can never get any peace surrounded by idiots like you."

I heard Pansy's sharp intake of breath and I turned to look at the slight glitter of tears in her eyes. I sighed; internally, of course and quickly spoke to fix Draco's mess.

"Forgive him," I whispered. "He's just in a bad mood, He never means it."

I watched as she nodded slightly before returning to her meal. Turning back, I was met with the pallid face of Draco. His eyes looked into mine and I understood he was he was silently saying that he meant every word that he said.

I shuffled closer to his tensed form and waited for his voice. I could feel Harry and Ron's eyes upon me. They hated it every time I came to see Draco, and they hated the fact that after Voldermort's death that we had developed this strange relationship. I remembered Ginny saying we fed off each other like parasites.

"I'm sick of this place, Hermione," he muttered, swirling his fork around his plate. "I should've apparated out of the bloody country when I had the chance."

"You don't mean that. I know you're angry, but everything will get better. I promise," I whispered the same words I had whispered to him many times before. I smiled the same smile I'd done for the nth time. It was funny looking at us this way. I used to hate him with the way he humiliated me in front of my own friends, ridiculing me for something as lowly as my blood, but everything changed after_ it_ happened.

_Voldermort's death._

* * *

><p><em>I stumbled forward, my wand locked in my hard as I surveyed the forest. Harry had run ahead and we left Ron back in the tent because of his injuries. As I continued, I heard a horrifying scream, the kind that chilled you right to the bone.<em>

_Doing a quick spin for precautionary measure, making sure no DeathEaters were lurking behind me, I surged on towards the source of the screaming. The forest all looked the same, the same oak over and over. _

'_I swear I saw that rock a minute ago!', I thought to myself as I tried to run faster, but my feet were tired after the days of searching - searching for those Horcruxes. _

_Why did we do this? _

_To save the Wizarding World of course!_

_Oh god, now I'm talking to myself. _

"_Harry!" I screamed coming closer to the terrifying scream. Bright lights shone through the branches, creating a kaleidoscope of brown and yellow. "Harry!"_

_Finally, after what seemed like hours of running in circles, I reached the clearing. In haste, I pushed forward, tripping on a root of a large willow. "Ah!" I cursed and gripped the rough branch in front of me to steady my shaking body. Gripping the sharp ridges in the branch, I leaned forward watched the battle ensuing before me._

_Harry seemed to be leaping from side to side, holding a rather large beam of light at a Death Eater, who I could not recognise because his hood was covering his face. I jumped down from the perched __position I was in and came from behind the Death Eater. Harry acknowledged me subtly and seemed to weaken his spell. Biting my lip, I quickly __screamed "Expelliarmus" while pointing my wand at the dark form before me. The spell created a red jet of light and hit Voldemort's follower immediately._

_He flew forward, spinning slightly before landing with a thump. His hood came away revealing the fluffy platinum hair of Draco Malfoy._

_Harry strode towards me saying only two words._

"_He's here."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I'd like to say a big thankyou to my Beta, WickedlyAwesomeMe , You've helped me so much !**

**Also a thankyou to my first reviewer! you are so encouraging! **

**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER- JK OWNS ALL.**

Chapter 2

_He flew forward, spinning slightly before landing with a thump. His hood came away, revealing the dishevelled platinum hair of Draco Malfoy. _

_Harry strode towards me saying only two words._

"_He's here."_

"_Who?" I asked. I knew he meant Voldermort. I just wanted to verify, being away from everyone for so long. One begins to wonder what is real and what is a fantasy. This seemed all too real. It seemed like the end. _

"_Tom Riddle." Harry wasn't afraid of speaking Voldemort's real name. He and Dumbledore weren't afraid of anything. If only Dumbledore was here… my eyes glistened at the memory of our beloved Headmaster._

"_Ah, just the person I've been searching for!" a menacing voice called behind us. It seemed to echo around the entire forest, which hindered the revelation of his exact whereabouts. _

_I did a full spin, pointing my wand at every tree; my heart thumped loudly in my ears - a deafening sound. There was a strange movement in my sight of a particular tree and I quickly flicked my wand, casting a spell to reveal the being under the Disillusionment Charm. _

_Antonin Dolohov flickered before my eyes, a sick smirk on his face. My eyes widened, thinking he might disappear if I stared hard enough. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around my throat from behind._

"_Hermione!" I heard Harry shout a few paces behind me. The Death Eater pulled me roughly against him and turned around back to Harry. He was facing away from me, watching Malfoy get to his feet with a bewildered look on his face. _

_I frowned and bit my tongue inside my mouth. What must I do? I slid my wand up my sleeve with my fingers, making it seem like I had been disarmed. _

_It's the end._

_Isn't it?_

_A strange black smoke exploded before us – Voldemort's trademark entrance._

"_Avada Kedavra!" The green light blinded me; it was pointed directly at Harry. "Harry, NO!" I screamed, trying to lunge forward, but the Death Eater only ripped me back, clutching me even tighter. _

_I felt a cold breath on my neck before the menacing words "Crucio". _

_The pain was unbearable… excruciating… agonizing… It was indescribable. I passed out. _

* * *

><p>I looked down at the wooden table; the memory would haunt me forever. We would never forget that day.<p>

* * *

><p><em>My eyes slowly opened, immediately blinded by the blaring light. My legs were bent in an awkward angle and I seemed to be dumped at the edge of the opening. The opening…? Harry!<em>

_I thrust myself upright, lifting my head from the obscurity of the ground. I heard muffled voices; they sounded sinister. I decided not to draw attention to myself and tried to shuffle farther into the bushes. On my hands and knees, I crawled across the forest floor, protected from the view of the opening by bushes and berry trees. I carefully poked my head between two bushes to get a better view. _

_There standing menacingly was Lord Voldermort, his wand pointed at a figure I couldn't see from my position. A wide smile was on his face that reminded me of a cat that just got the mouse._

_I tried to get a little closer to see who he seemed to be taunting. Suddenly a hand came down on my shoulder. I screamed. _

_Voldemort's head snapped to my direction._

"_Who's there? Show yourself! I will show no mercy upon cowards!" His hideous voice pierced the misty forest air._

_I turned around quickly to see the monster behind me. Ron was crouching, his face pale and sickly as he clutched his injured, bleeding arm._

"_Merlin, Hermione! It's just me, Ron," he whispered as he looked towards the clearing in fear. _

"_I thought I told you to stay in the tent!" I snapped quietly, my eyebrows pulled together as I looked at his tired form. _

"_Where's Harry?" he asked. His face turned serious._

_I gasped at the memory of him before I passed out; tears glistened in my eyes at the realisation._

_He shook my shoulders, "Where is he? Hermione!" He grew more hysterical._

"_He's gone."_

_He just looked at me before striding out into the opening. _

"_Ron! Wait!" I scrambled to my feet, trying to catch up. He was pointing his wand at a very amused Tom Riddle. I tried to grab at his arm and look at the figure Voldemort had been taunting before. A few paces away near a large oak tree, Malfoy stood, his face contorted into a grimace and in his arms was a very limp Harry. _

"_I'm going to kill you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ron screamed. The Dark Lord seemed to cackle at the idea – too amused with Ron to become angry. _

"_Pathetic blood-traitor. This is the end, don't you see? The Order lost. The-Boy-Who-Lived is dead." He smirked at the irony, his crimson eyes glittering with evil. "Now it's your turn. Crucio!" _

_We both dropped to the ground, screaming and convulsing at the curse. I tried to control my mind, to block the pain and concentrate. I looked over at Malfoy who seemed to be in a trance-like state, tears trickling down his cheeks. _

_Voldermort ended the curse with a flick of the Elder Wand before muttering more menacing words._

"_Avada-"_

_He didn't finish. He was blasted away right before our eyes, I stared in shock for a few seconds, I had been so prepared for death. I looked back at were Harry should have been dead only to see him standing- his chest puffed out and his wand pointed directly at were Voldemort once stood. _

"_Harry!" I scrambled to my feet. I wanted to embrace my best friend, my best friend who seemed to defy death to all odds. _

* * *

><p>Harry defeated Voldemort with pure luck and careful thinking, I remembered the words he said to me minutes after Voldemorts death.<p>

"_I'm putting the Elder Wand back where it came from. It can stay there. If I die a natural death like Ignotus, its power will be broken, won't it? The previous master will never have been defeated. That'll be the end of it._"

We got all the horcuxes in the end. All was well. Hogwarts was being rebuilt and Harry, Ron and I came often to see the place coming back together over the summer. Only half the school was almost done, so they decided to not accept any first years this year due to the lack of working space and professors.

I sighed, I still got flashbacks, and I still wondered why Draco decided to help us in the end, though he would never admit it to anyone but me. I looked up at Draco, who seemed to be watching me daydream.

"Daydreaming again?" he asked knowing very well what I was thinking about.

"Yes, I'm feeling a little tired. I might go to bed." I shuffled on the bench. I wasn't welcome here on the Slytherin table; I could tell by the evil looks I was getting and whispers of "mudblood". Even after the war, there was still prejudice. It was almost an ancient past-time for the snakes.

"Don't leave me." His grey eyes bored into my brown. Sympathy washed through me as I looked into his eyes at his tortured soul

I smiled meekly and said, "Ten more minutes."

I sighed and placed my pale hands upon the table, my elbows sitting just on the edge. Suddenly I remembered my Grandmother on my mother's side, scolding me for doing such an unladylike action during one of the many dinners we had when visiting her. I quickly recoiled from my position as if she could see me.

I dared to glance over at my best friends, only to see Ron meet my eyes with a glare, shoving his mashed potatoes angrily into his mouth. Biting my lip, I looked away as my eyes began to glisten with tears, I hated the separation I had created between us-the worst part was it was my fault. I felt a tear on my cheek and I turned to Draco.

"I can't stay here any longer," I said, pushing myself up off the bench.

His head snapped up to study my face; He nodded once and slid off the bench as well.

"Alright lets go for a walk," he decided, he pretended not to notice the glares across the room from both Harry and Ron following my lead like a lost puppy.

I felt more tears dance down my cheeks and I sped up, whipping round the corner of the hall doors. Wiping them away with the tips of my fingers didn't seem to make a difference; I gave up, scolding myself for being so weak. _Come on Hermione, Be brave!_ I repeated to myself like a broken record.

"Slow down! ... Hermione!" Draco grabbed my arm, his fingers similar to icicles. I looked up at him, almost expecting sympathy.

"Why are you crying?" He asked his voice was cold and held no feeling. I bit the inside of my cheek in embarrassment and shuffled from one foot to the other.

"I'm just tired," I looked down at the stone floor; His face was like stone, chiselled by angels but held no emotion, no passion.

He ignored me, and walked ahead leaving me rooted in my spot. I watched his lanky form, his hands were shoved deep inside their pockets and his clothes were immaculate- as usual. He stopped suddenly and took one hand out of his pocket, turning back to face me slightly.

"Well?" He announced into the echoing corridor. I quickly caught up with him and folded my arms knowing it would be chilly in the courtyard. Whenever we did a walk, it would be once around the courtyard and then he would escort me to my common room. I remembered He told me once or twice that when he was alone His thoughts would turn dark If I wasn't there babbling on about new books I had read about or interesting facts, He said he enjoyed my integrity.

We walked together into the broken courtyard, It was better than when I had last seen it, but rubble still collected around the outskirts. It would never be perfect, like it was before...

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE!**


End file.
